Target Practice and Strike Plans
Title: 'Target Practice and Strike Plans '''Players: 'Heather O'Leary, Elizabeth Maxwell, Michael Donovan, and Juliet Parrish '''Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: '''On a quiet night, a little target practice and discussion turns into the initial planning for possible major Resistance actions in the near future! ''LOG BEGINS'' Heather O'Leary is carrying a Laser Rifle, as she moves to the Target. Time for target practice, it seems. She aims and fires the Laser Rifle at the Target. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 26 Elizabeth Maxwell is already working on the target, with an M-16, among other things. She's just between shots. At least she was. She glances over and smiles at Heather, before picking the weapon up and firing again. "Hi honey!" COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Target with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle- and hits 7 times! DAMAGE: 18 Heather O'Leary smiles at Liz, "Hi Baby…." She raises the Rifle again, and fires it, while calling, "How did you like Dinner tonight?" COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 43 Elizabeth Maxwell smiles brightly at that. "Well, aside eating way too much and having to take a nap after, it was great! Keep cooking like that and people are gonna be starting to bug you to cook more often." She checks her rifle, and fires again herself. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Target with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle- and hits 6 times! DAMAGE: 22 Heather O'Leary smiles, "Well, I hope no one asks, or I will have to double my workout… I need to find some pasta that is lower in the bad stuff, but have you ever met an Italian that wasn't, at least sometime, a little overweight?" She fires off another shot with the Laser Rifle, trying to perfect her technique. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 51 Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little at that. "Not to my knowledge. Don't they say for restaurants that you should never trust a thin cook, though, anyway?" She checks her weapon and fires. "Or something like that…" COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Target with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle- and hits 4 times! DAMAGE: 12 Heather O'Leary nods, lowering her left hand down, still holding the rifle up with her right, to touch her stomach. "Than no one will trust my food, eh?" Her hand comes up, and she fires another shot. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 52 Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit. "After last night they will anyway. Still, if you're worried about working out more, I'll gladly work you out more at night." she grins brightly, and fires again. "I figure that's more fun anyway." COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Target with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle- and hits 4 times! DAMAGE: 6 Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, and notes, "But as much fun as it is, it doesn't burn as much calories as a 5 mile jog…" She shrugs, and Fires. Seems she is pretty good with it, even if she rarely uses one. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 42 Elizabeth Maxwell smiles at Heather and shrugs a little bit. "Depends on how long we go at it." She grins a little more and shoots again. "If you start getting up much earlier to run longer, I might start getting grumpy in the mornings from when you wake me up…" COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Target with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle- and hits 9 times! DAMAGE: 24 Heather O'Leary smirks, "I'll try to be quieter in the morning…" She fires another shot, the air is starting to get heavy with Ozone. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 49 Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and shakes her had a little bit. "You've been trying to be quiet already… I wake up anyway." She smiles, firing again and starting to walk towards you. "I'm just teasing anyway. The less you have to work out though, the more we can be doing other things. Even if I am trying to get up and run with you, to be with you more." COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Target with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle- and Misses! ''-OOC- Heather O'Leary grins, "Thinking about sex, makes you shoot badly":P'' Heather O'Leary shrugs, "We need to run a raid soon… Other than the trade, we haven't hurt the Visitors much lately…" She looks thoughtful, "I don't know what we can hit though…" She fires, still thinking about it. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 61 Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little at Heather, and nods. "Well… yeah. We need to do something big, sometime soon. Something bigger than random ship theft, and messes like the trade." Heather O'Leary nods, "I heard they have San Diego almost emptied out, but there is a Processing Center just North of San Diego. Still going at Full Capacity….." She fires, and than adds, "…Hitting that would definitely be a major plus for us…" COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 37 Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and nods. "Lovely…" she glances over to the target, firing again herself. "We have to take processing centers out. We need to be keeping as many offline as possible, for as long as possible." COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Target with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle- and hits 4 times! DAMAGE: 12 Heather O'Leary nods, eyes hard and flat, "I think we can shut it down permanently, with a Little C-4 to the Machinery… The problem is De-processing all the people…" She fires, a touch of anger hitting her eyes now. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 54 Elizabeth Maxwell nods, slipping up and scritching your hair a little bit. "Hope so… and yeah." She sighs and shakes her head, firing again. "It'll be ugly." COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Target with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle- and hits 2 times! DAMAGE: 6 Heather O'Leary nods, "I don't know anyone that knows how to reverse the Process either… Unless the Government does… or the Fifth Column…" She sighs, and fires again. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and shakes her head. "Haven't heard. We'd probably need to snag the plans for it." She sighs and fires again. "Unless they have one already, that we didn't know." COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Target with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle- and hits 9 times! DAMAGE: 30 Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I don't know… we may have to leave the ones already processed as they are… or try opening the cocoons…" She doesn't like that idea, cause it could be fatal. She fires, trying to relax, not letting herself get angry. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 53 Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little. "Opening the cocoons could be fatal. It's just another of those bad decisions… If a cocoon were opened, even if it killed the one inside, it would allow a full evaluation of what's done to them. That might allow for a way to unprocess all the others." She fires again. "I don't like the thought of anyone dying, but…" COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Target with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle- and hits 4 times! DAMAGE: 17 Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "It is either open on, and maybe kill one, or not open them, and watch them die, either from the cocoon failing, or the Visitors get them back…" She lowers the Rifle, and pulls out a grenade, frustrated enough to cause an explosion. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with M-67 Baseball Grenade and hits! DAMAGE: 18 Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and nods. "Yeah… That's something I'll leave to someone else. Because I'd probably look at them and think of the rest of their family being revived to find out that we had to kill them, even to save all the rest." She shakes her head and fires. "Still… I suppose I should learn to make a decision like that…" She sighs a little and laughs sourly. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Target with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle- and hits 2 times! DAMAGE: 7 Heather O'Leary nods, "It is called a Command Decision… They tend to suck. Bug Time." She raises the Rifle again, and Fires. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 38 Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit and shakes her head. "Yeah. I'm sure…" She shivers slightly and opens fire another time, squeezing the trigger just a little too tightly. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Target with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle- and hits 2 times! DAMAGE: 8 Heather O'Leary nods grimly, remaining quiet until after her shot… COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 61 COMBAT: Heather O'Leary has knocked Target unconscious! Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little, looking down at the target and laughing a bit. "Hmm…" She ponders for a moment. Heather O'Leary sighs softly, lowering her Laser Rifle, and than looks at Liz, "Liz… Are you sure you want to be forced into making decisions like this? I mean… Mike, Ham, Julie, or… I guess me, for now, can make those calls, if it comes right down to it… It is what they pay us the big bucks for." Note the Sarcasm of the last little statement. Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs a little bit. "At some point, I figure I'll have to anyway. Just a part of having to adapt mentality of "what has to be done", rather than values or moral judgements. Like what I reminded Donovan about, in relation to the WLF mission. They'll put a cruise missile into the consulate if we do nothing, saying its better to lose the few people locked in there and get rid of it. Rather than risk a disastrous botched capture attempt." Heather O'Leary says softly, "We could find some way of preventing them from doing that…" She pauses, and sighs, "Perhaps that should be our next mission than, even if it is one-way for some people. Get in, free the Prisoners, in an all out Raid… Maybe use a little of this…" She pulls a small baggie out of her pocket, filled with what looks like Paprika, but is in reality, Red Dust… Elizabeth Maxwell glances over at that and bites her lip. "Just remember what was said at the start of this mess… That hovers around like a dark cloud on everything. And we don't have the equipment or the time to try bio-engineering a second batch and testing it in a completely sealed environment for the long term." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I know…. but if it ever gets to the point where I am surrounded, and it is either use it, or be killed… I will use it on them. I doubt that 1 ounce of the stuff will effect the environment too badly… and maybe Bates is wrong, I doubt it, but it is a last resort thing anyway…" Michael Donovan arrives from Maxwell Ranch Front Yard. Juliet Parrish arrives from Maxwell Ranch Front Yard. Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs. "we can hope…" she shakes her head, and shoots again. "At any rate, make sure it doesn't get to that point." COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Target with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle- and hits 3 times! DAMAGE: 7 Heather O'Leary is standing, holding a Visitor's Laser Rifle, and a small bag of what appears to be Red Dust, while talking to Elizabeth, who is holding an M-16. She puts the Bag away, and nods, "I hope not, but I'll not be going on any more raids without it… If we need it, I'll have it." She gets a cold look in her eyes, before noticing Mike and Julie. She smiles and waves at them. "Evening you two." Elizabeth Maxwell is standing next to Heather with the M-16, giving her slightly worried looks between shots. Michael Donovan is walking hand-in-hand with Julie at a somewhat leisurely pace. Looking at the two ladies as they greet them, Mike offers a friendly grin. "Hey, you two. Didn't mean to interrupt target practice." He looks over to Julie with a slightly apologetic look, not having anticipated that this would be exactly the wrong path to take towards a tranquil and serene evening. It's probably a good thing the pace Michael has set for himself and Julie is leisurely, as Julie's limp seems to be back, though she's doing an awfully good job of hiding it. Lifting her hand to wave a greeting to both Elizabeth and Heather, she leans up to speak quietly to Michael as they approach the two armed women. Heather O'Leary sighs softly, trying to ignore the worried looks, "Don't worry about that, just blowing off some steam… I heard about San Diego over the Military Wire today. The Visitor's have emptied it out… completely. But not the Northern Suburbs, and they have a processing Plant for the Humans… I think we should consider putting it out of Commission…" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit at Heather, glancing to the two incomings. "Hi there. Nice night to come out and hear people shooting at targets?" She raises her eyebrows and smiles some. Michael Donovan gives Julie a nigh-imperceptible nod and whispers a very brief something back to her before turning his attention to the data Heather is bringing to their attention. "We're the closest ones with the resources to do anything about it," he responds. "If it saves lives, it's worth thinking acting on…" "When are you thinking of acting?" Juliet wonders, keeping pace with Mike as she eyes Heather. This isn't good. At all. "We'd need a distraction." Michael Donovan whispers to Juliet Parrish. Heather O'Leary nods ever so slightly, "There is only two problems I know of… 1) We don't know how to reverse the Process, so anyone in a Cocoon is either dead from Cocoon Failure, or from having the Visitors retake the place, or from us blowing it sky high… And 2) It is going to be well guarded." She glances at Julie, "Well, not tonight, of course… We'd need to do some recon, which means slipping down there, one way or another, without getting caught, either by Bates' Patrols in the City, or Visitor Patrols outside of LA… We could go in a Skyfighter, and wear disguises, but I am starting to think we'd better save that for Emergency type things." She shrugs, slightly. "If it was just a Seek and Destroy, and not worry about Lives, I could use the Harrier to blow the place to hell… but there will be more than just already processed people there…" Elizabeth Maxwell keeps quiet, just listening for now, and watching Heather mostly. Michael Donovan furrows his brow, "I think we'd better get on gathering the initial intel as quickly as possible. Once we figure out exactly what it is we're up against, then we can figure out what the best plan of attack is…" Juliet Parrish reaches up, rubbing lightly at her temple with her free hand. "We'd need something to keep the patrols busy then, a distraction designed for that." She smirks faintly. "Either that, or wide-spread food poisoning among the patrols evening meals." She nods at Mike's suggestion. "I think this is best left up to you two, then." Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "Intel is Tyler's bailiwick… although, Elizabeth and I did OK, when we were investigating the Harrier…" She shrugs, "Or I could take Briggs… He needs a little work in the field." But with his level of noisiness, that might not be wise. She sighs softly, "Maybe Tyler is better for it, though. He has the eye for spotting traps." Heather shrugs, "And there is still the Consulate… The WLF was, last I heard, going to strike with a Cruise Missile if we don't do anything?" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little at Heather. "Yeah, this is a lot more of a dangerous target than the Harrier was, much better defended, and much easier to put traps around." Michael Donovan frowns at that, as the Consulate mission gets brought up once again. "I think Ham's doing what he can to try and stall them." Turning his attention back towards the more recently proposed mission, he suggests, "We could try to nab a scientist or technician and find out if there's a quick and easy way to free the cocooned people at the plants…" To say she feels a little out of the planning loop lately is an understatement. Smiling despite that, Julie listens for a long minute before gently extricating her hand from Mike's. "I think it's time for a hot bath, and bed." she offers, stretching up to plant a chaste kiss on Mike's cheek before offering a wave to Elizabeth and Heather before she makes her way off. Heather O'Leary smiles at Julie, "G'Night, Doctor Parrish." She isn't sure, even after 7 months, that she knows Julie well enough to call her by name. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles to Julie and nods. "Sleep well…" Michael Donovan looks about ready to lodge a formal protest, perhaps wanting to at least escort Julie back to the house. But she seems to have covered an impressive distance despite her condition. Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "Donovan… there is one other thing… that we might want to do something about, and it should give us a few more Resistance Fighters in the process… I've heard rumors that there is a Visitor Prison Camp up near Ojai… If we hit that camp, take it out, and free the Prisoners, I am sure many of them would join us…" Michael Donovan hms lightly at that. "It's worth considering. We'll have to sit down and prioritize which of these things should get our immediate attention. Ojai's pretty deep into reptile-controlled territory. Might have better luck if we employed a small force there, hope the prisoners are willing to fight their way to freedom once we spring them…" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I'm sure we'll work something out." ''LOG ENDS''''' Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13